Snow Day
by Smileyface519
Summary: What happens when Carlos, Logan, and James are invited to Kendall's house for a sleepover on a school night? One-shot and just fluffy. Sorry bad summary!


**Hello, I know there is no snow nor is it winter (Then again it depends on where you live). But whatever. I got this idea and I had to type it and then post it. So here it is Snow Day! :]  
><strong>

**I don't own Big Time Rush. Don't rub it in...**

* * *

><p>7-year-old Kendall Knight was waiting for his three best friends to come over for a sleep over at his house! Earlier that day his mom told him that, Carlos, Logan, and James were going to sleep over. Little Kendall was first confused by this because it was a school night but he didn't protest to this. Anyways he was waiting by the front window of his house and currently there was little snowflakes falling here and there. Everyone was supposed to come at 6:30 P.M. but, being the impatient little kid Kendall was, he wanted everyone to come earlier. Finally after waiting, Carlos arrived at 6:20 P.M. Kendall quickly let him in and helped the hyper Latino with his bags. "Carlos what's in the plastic bag?" Kendall asked; confused.<p>

"My mom told me to bring these." Carlos said partly confused himself, holding open the bag to reveal boxes of gram crackers.

"I'll take that and you can put you bags in the living room." Mrs. Knight said taking the gram crackers from Carlos.

Both boys dashed to the living room and put down Carlos' things then flipping on the hockey game. Their eyes were glued to the screen of the intense hockey game until at 6:30 P.M. on the dot the door bell rang. Both boys bolted for the door and opened it without haste to reveal Logan. They helped him in and saw yet another plastic bag. "Logie, what's in the bag?" Carlos' asked.

"I was told to bring these." Logan said just as confused as the other two, opening the bag to find that there boxes labeled, _Hershey bars_.

All of their eyes went wide at what they saw. Before any of them could break open the box, Mrs. Knight took the bag away from them. "Logan, you can put your bags by Carlos'." Mrs. Knight said when she was inside the kitchen.

The trio ran back to the living room to Logan's bags down and go back to watching the hockey game. They were intently watching the game, they aroma of homemade chicken noodle soup filled the air, the snow outside was now falling at a steady pace. The Knight home was pretty much silent until 7:00 P.M., the door bell rang, sending three pairs of feet running towards the front door. Kendall opened the door to reveal pretty boy or none other than James. "James you're late." Logan said annoyed.

"James Diamond is never late, he is fashionable late." James said, correcting Logan.

Rolling his eyes, Kendall noticed yet another, plastic bag. "James what's in your bag?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, my said to give these to your mom." James said, confused then opened the bag to reveal bags of marshmallows **(A/n: Anyone gets what's going on?)**.

"Thank you for bring that James. You can put your bags with others then you four have to wash up for dinner." Mrs. Knight said, taking the marshmallows and heading back toward the kitchen.

The boys helped James put his stuff in the living room then raced each other to the bathroom. When all four were done washing their hands, they ran to the kitchen to find Mrs. Knight sitting by a 4-year-old Katie Knight, watching her daughter as Katie ate the soup. Then boys saw four more bowls of hot soup. The four boys were too busy eating to notice the speed of the snow fall picked up.

It was about 7:45 P.M. and the boys and Katie were sucked in watching another intense hockey game when, the power went out. Katie let out a soft whimper as Kendall yelled, "Mom, what happened!"

In a few minutes Mrs. Knight appeared in the door way and said, "The power went out. Look outside." She suggested and the five kids peered out the window and saw the wind wiping snow.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked.

"I'm going to start a fire in the fire place." Mrs. Knight said as she knelt down by the fire place and started a fire.

Everyone crowded around the fire place with blankets on their shoulders. "I'm bored!" Carlos wined after only a few minutes of sitting by the fire.

"How about we make s'mores?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Everyone's eyes lit up and shook their heads vigorously. Mrs. Knight chuckled and pulled out metal sticks with a marshmallow on the end.

At 10:00 P.M. the boys were sent to bed all of them falling to sleep to the sound of the crackling fire.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day <strong>

That morning, Mrs. Knight gently shook Kendall awake. "Hey Kendall, school is closed so happy snow day." She said quietly

Kendall smiled and said, "Thanks mom." Before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so how was it? I liked... Did anyone else like it? If so leave me a review, favorite, or alert. All are welcome! :] Please tell me what you think! :]<strong>

** Peace, Love, and Pie! :]**

**~ Smileyface519**


End file.
